Love of the Yondaime
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: xover with naruto. While on a mission the Yondaime rescues Kagome from certain death. She becomes his assistant. But what is she hiding from him that could put the entire village in danger? Who are these strangers after her? YondaimeXkagome Chapter 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

Love of the Yondaime

A/n: I had to write this one….it wouldn't get out of my head. So I bring you Love of the Yondaime my 7th Inu Naru x-over….like I said I couldn't get it out of my head. This is a Yondaime Hokage Kagome pairing.

This story takes place before he dies.

Disclaimer: I'll say this once and only once I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. I only own any OC's that may appear in this story….like my character Ai

Also chapter 3 of Silence of the Broken One is in progress its 60 complete

Chapter 3 of Lost Daughter of the Yondaime is in progress 0 complete and Reason She Killed Them chapter 4 is 0 complete

I would like to thank my friend Courtney a.k.a Iloveryoushirogane for editing this.

Main Pairing: Yondaime Kagome

Summary: While on a mission the Yondaime rescues Kagome from certain death…..she becomes his assistant….but what is she hiding from him that could put the lives of every villager in jeopardy?….Who are these strange people after her?

Chapter 1 mysterious girl

It was suppose to be a regular mission, but for the Yondaime Hokage and his students no mission was a regular mission. Something always went wrong. Especially when you had students like 12 year old Obito Uchiha, 11 year old Rin, and 10 year old Kakashi Hatake. No mission was ever normal and now Yondaime regretted taking them on this mission. They were escorting a man back to his village in the Land of Grass. As they were traveling back to Konoha, Kakashi said he had heard someone scream and went off running. Rin and Obito soon followed with the Yondaime close behind. They soon found the source of the scream and this is the point where the mission went seriously wrong.

Standing before the Yondaime and his students were a group of ANBU 5 attacking at girl who looked about 20. The girl was dressed like a priestess. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. One of the ANBU who looked to be from Kusagakure was holding the girl by her hair while another ANBU had a kunai to her throat. The three other ANBU had seen the Yondaime and his students and turned to face them.

"Hey you what are you doing to her?!" yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi be quite." Reprimanded Yondaime.

"But Sensei."

"Hey you, with the spiky blond hair, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of the ANBU.

"I am Minato NamiKaze. I am the Yondaime of Konohagakure and release that girl now."

"Heh, so you're the kid who became the Yondaime. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we can't do that. This girl murdered one of our comrades, so she's gonna pay for what she did."

"Oh really? Well she looks harmless to me. So I say one more time let her go."

"And what are you going to do if we say no."

"This."

Minato made a few strange hand signs and a glowing blue ball of chakra appeared in his hand. He began to run at the men and he yelled,

"RASENGAN!!!!"

Minato hit each of the three ANBU flying into a tree and then he turned to the two ANBU by the girl. He charged at them he kicked the kunai away from the girls neck and punched the two out. The girl collapsed onto the ground but soon regained her composure and then got off the ground and began to run for the safety of the woods. But as she ran another ANBU appeared and blocked her path. The girl turned around to get away but the ANBU grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. She looked into his eyes and only saw blood lust. The girl tried to pull away but the man wouldn't let go. The man leaned his head down and whispered,

"Ready to die?"

The girl's eyes widened as the ANBU punched her in the stomach with a kunai. The girl screamed out in pain and Minato , Kakashi, Obito, and Rin watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground bleeding. Minato out of anger attacked the ANBU and sent him flying into a several trees. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin ran over to the girl while Minato beat the ANBU to a pulp. When he was satisfied Minato ran over to the girl who was unconscious. He was about to heal her even though he wasn't a med-nin when the girls abdomen began to glow and the blood stopped flowing as if there was barrier stopping it.

Minato picked up the girl and began to carry her bridal style.

"Oi, come on you three we have to get her back to the village." He called to his students.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito nodded and began to run after there Sensei.

---Two hours later---

After running for two hours the group finally reached the gates of Konoha. The two guards at the gate were stunned to see the Hokage and his students walk straight through the gates carrying an unconscious girl. They quickly took the girl to the hospital. When they got there they told the doctor what had happened and he nodded and took the girl into heal her wound.

Minato , Kakashi, Obito, and Rin waited in the waiting room. As they waited Rin asked,

"Sensei?"

"Hai, what is it Rin?"

"Why do you really think that girl killed an ANBU?"

"I don't know Rin. It's possible."

"But she looked so weak. I doubt she killed one." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, never underestimate a girl."

"Hai, sensei."

"Yondaime."

Minato looked up to see one of the nurses.

"Hai?"

"Doctor Gensai has healed the girls wound. There was a lot of blood but she should be fine. You can go see her now if you want."

"Arigato."

Minato and his three students got up and followed the nurse to the girls' room. The girl was breathing fine and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. Rin sat down in the chair next to the girl.

"Sensei she's really pretty." Said Rin.

"Yeah she is."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

Minato just nodded. As the group stayed there and watched the girls' chest slowly rise up and down her eyes began to open. The girl sat up but was quickly pushed back down by Rin who said,

"You shouldn't get sit up yet."

The girl just looked at Rin and then at Minato , Kakashi, and Obito.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the hospital we brought you here after you passed out." Said Kakashi.

"Miss, may I ask who you are?" asked Minato .

"M-my n-name is Kagome….Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome slowly sat up and looked at the four before her more clearly and said,

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome."

"Alright you three, I think its time you all go home." Said Minato turning to his students.

"Hai, sensei." They all said gloomily leaving the room

"I am sorry Miss. Higurashi but I must go."

"You can just call me Kagome."

"Alright good bye Kagome. You may call me Minato."

Minato then left the room leaving Kagome in the capable hands of the nurses. As soon as he stepped outside…..

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!"

Minato turned and was knocked on his back by a yellow and green blur.

"Ai, can you please get off of me?"

"Oh sorry Big Brother."

The 10 year old girl got off of her older brother. 10 year old Ai Uzumaki had long blond hair with green streaks and blue eyes just like her older brother. Ai had never met their father because he had died on a mission before she was born. She had also never met her mother because her mother died during child birth leaving her older brother to take care of her, which he did.

"I'm glad you're back from your mission big brother!"

"I was only gone a few days. Ai were you good for Sarutobi?"

"Uh-huh. I was very good, but Asuma and Isamu kept picking on me." said Ai pouting.

"Well then next time you see Asuma and Isamu give a good punch."

"Okay Big Brother."

"Good now I have to go to work."

As Minato turned away to head for the Hokage Tower Ai asked,

"Big Brother?"

"Hai, Ai what is it?"

"Why were you in the hospital?"

Minato kneeled down in front of his sister and replied,

"Well we rescued a girl who had been seriously injured and we brought her to the hospital."

"Can I go visit her?"

"I guess you can. Just ask the nurses if you can okay? Then after why don't you go bug Kakashi?"

"Okay."

Ai then gave her Big Brother a hug and then ran off into the hospital. Minato just smiled as his sister ran off. Then he turned and headed toward the Hokage Tower.

----In the hospital----

When Ai entered the hospital she heard a big fuss down the hall so she went to investigate. Ai soon found the source when she got down to the room it was coming from she saw a group of nurses fussing over Kagome who apparently was trying to get out of bed.

"Miss Higurashi please you can't just move yet."

"Get out of my way."

"Miss please lay back down."

"I said get out of my way."

Kagome pushed passed the maids and grabbed the side of the door frame for support. Ai who watched from across a doorway a little ways down saw Kagome take something off from around her neck hold it tight and then disappear in a flash of pink light. Ai was amazed by this she had to tell her Big Brother. Ai then ran from where she was and out of the hospital to go find her Big Brother leaving 5 very distraught maids.

----Hokage Tower----

Minato had just reached the Hokage Tower when…..

"Big BROTHER!!!!!"

Minato turned to see Ai running towards him. As she did she tripped over a rock and fell but Minato caught her.

"Ai, you should be more careful."

"Big Brother the girl disappeared."

"What do you mean Ai?"

"The mystery girl disappeared in a pink light. It was amazing Big Brother."

"Wait, you mean she's gone?"

"That's what I said. The mystery girl disappeared…."

Before Ai could finish her sentence Minato had turned around and run back to the hospital. When he got there he was confronted by a very distraught nurse, who said,

"Yondaime-sama she just disappeared into thin air. She was trying to leave, and then she disappeared."

"Well we have to find her she isn't fully healed."

"Hai, Yondaime-sama."

Minato then ran back out of the hospital to look for Kagome.

----Kagome----

Kagome soon found her self in a dark wooded area that was a little past the training grounds of some of the squads.

"This is just perfect." She said to herself.

Kagome continued to walk through the dark wooded area not knowing that a pair of bright yellow eyes were watching her. As Kagome walked further and further into the dark wooded area she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Suddenly all around her she heard rustling in the trees in bushes. She stopped where she stood and slowly turned to see a huge grey wolf that was the size of her. It began to growl at Kagome and soon almost equally large wolves appeared from the bushes around her. They were all grey but some were a bluish grey. Kagome stumbled back a bit and then turned around and began to run. As she ran she could hear the wolves getting closer and closer. As she ran one let out a huge menacing howl.

----Minato ----

Minato was just passing the entrance to the training grounds when he heard a huge howl come out of the woods.

_"Howling? Oh shit the Inazuka's must have let there wolves out to hunt. Shit that howl can only be from Haiiro….this isn't good." _he thought.

Minato then rushed into the woods and began to run towards the source of the howling.

----Kagome---

Kagome was running for dear life as the wolves began to close in behind her. They were gaining ever second. As she ran she looked back but as she did she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground on her stomach. Kagome flipped her self over and screamed as the largest wolf barred down upon her. She had always had a fear of large wild dogs like wolves and coyotes…but this was little ridiculous. Kagome waited for the dog to jump on her but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Minato standing in front of her protecting her from the wolves.

"Haiiro, you can not feed on her she is a human. What has Hitomi been teaching you? Go find something else to eat!"

The large grey wolf just growled at Minato but then wandered back into the woods along with the rest of the wolves. Minato then turned back to Kagome who was as white as a ghost. He stretched out his arm and helped her up and asked,

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"H-Hai."

"Why did you disappear actually how did you disappear your not a ninja are you?"

"C-can we please talk about this somewhere else I really don't feel comfortable in these woods."

"Alright get on my back I'll carry you."

"H-Hai."

Minato bent down as Kagome got on and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. As they walked back Minato could hear Kagome's breathing getting ragged.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"H-Hai."

She sounded fine but he wasn't so sure. Minato began to run faster back to the Tower. As he did he ran into one of the nurses who took one look at the two and ran back to the hospital.

When Minato and Kagome reached Minato's office he put Kagome down on the couch that was in there.

"Kagome, can I get you anything?"

"W-water please."

Minato nodded and then went into another room to get some water. As he did Ai came into the office and looked at Kagome and then sat on the couch next to her.

"A-and who are you?" asked Kagome

"I'm Ai; my Big Brother is one who saved you."

"Hai, he did and I'm very grateful."

"Then why do you look so sad and scared."

"I look scared because I was attacked by wolves and I have deathly fear of them and other wild dogs."

"Why?"

"I was attacked by one when I was little."

"Kagome, here are you sure your alright?" asked Minato handing her the water.

"Hai, I'm fine thank you for the water Minato."

Kagome quickly drank the glass of water and said,

"Much better."

"Ai, why don't you go find Kakashi and Obito and bug them?"

"Fine."

Ai then got off the couch and ran out the door.

Minato sat next to Kagome and asked,

"Kagome, why did you leave the hospital?"

"I can't talk about it write now. I just don't like hospitals."

"Alright, we can talk when you're ready. Kagome, since you have no where to go would you like to stay here and work as my assistant maybe even train to be a ninja?"

"Sure." Replied Kagome smiling.

A/n so that's it for now….Okay so what do you think good, bad, or horrible and I need to delete it immediately. please review and I'll update soon.

Edit: after first two reviews I changed Yondaime's name from Katsu, to Arashi and now to his real name Minato.


	2. Chapter 2 Visit to a former sensei

A/n okay for some who read the last chapter before I fixed it.

EDIT August 27th 2007 since the Yondaime's name has been revealed as Minato then well his name shall be Minato.

Oh great I already have a damn sequel in mind for this story………….

Also this story takes place about 18 or 19 years before the start of Naruto…..ages maybe be a little screwy at times but its still summer and I don't feel like doing math

Chapter 2 Visit to a Former Sensei

"Great, now why don't I go introduce you properly to my students."

"Okay."

Kagome got up and followed Minato out of his office. As soon as they stepped out onto the street they heard a shrill cry coming there way. Minato side and Kagome looked confused. She turned to see the two boys she had met earlier at the hospital running towards them and two no three girls behind them chasing them. The two boys ran behind Minato who looked slightly annoyed.

"Kakashi, Obito what's going on?"

"It's them there chasing us!"

"You mean Ai, Mikoto, and Kurenai."

"HAI!!!!!"

"Hello Yondaime-sama."

Kagome looked down to see Minato's little sister and two girls one with black hair another with brown hair walk over to them. One girl had long back hair with onyx eyes while the other girl had long brown hair and light red eyes.

The girl with the long black hair looked at Kagome and then turned to Minato and asked,

"Yondaime-sama who is she?"

Kagome just sweat dropped at this but before Minato could reply Ai replied for him,

"That's the girl my Big Brother saved. Isn't that right Big Brother."

"Hai, that's right Ai." Replied Minato picking up his little sister

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my students Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha and then those two are Mikoto Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Alright you for why don't you run along and torture Obito and Kakashi somewhere else."

The two girls nodded and smiled evilly at the two boys who ran for it.

"Big Brother."

"Hai, Ai what it is?"

"Can we go see Uncle Toady?"

"If you mean Jiraiya, of course we can go see him."

"Minato, who is Jiraiya?" asked Kagome

"Jiraiya is my former sensei. I think he is still in town."

"Oh, I would very much like to meet him."

"He is a very interesting man. Ready to go Ai."

Ai just nodded and she hopped out of her brothers arms and began to pull his hand down the street with Kagome following close behind not realizing a pair of golden eyes were watching her from up in the trees. The figure hidden in the tree only smiled and then disappeared.

---Clearing 3 miles away from Konoha---

A figure cloaked by the darkness of the trees in the clearing. On the other side of the clearing three other figures appeared all wearing cloaks. Two tall and one extremely short maybe the size of a 5 or 6 year old.

"Have you found her?" asked the middle one

"Hai, I have she is in that ninja village. I saw her walking with the one they call the Hokage." Replied the one hiding in the shadow of the trees

"This should prove interesting. We will attack tonight."

The three other's nodded and then they all disappeared into the darkness yet again.

---Back in Konohagakure---

Ai was still pulling her brothers hand down the busy streets of Konoha with Kagome behind him smiling. Ai soon stopped pulling her brothers hand as they stopped outside a small apartment complex.

"Here we are. This is where Jiraiya lives."

Kagome just nodded and followed Ai and Minato inside and up two flights of stairs. When they came to the second floor they walked down the hallway to room number 26 and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked a slightly drunken voice from within

"Its Minato, Jiraiya-sensei and I have Ai and a friend with me."

"Come in."

As Minato opened the door Ai ran in yelling as she rushed into the arms of a long white haired man,

"Uncle Toady."

"Hello little Ai how are you today." asked Jiraiya holding Ai in his arms

"Big Brother got a new assistant."

"An assistant you say. Who would that be Ai?"

"Her." said Ai pointing at Kagome

Jiraiya looked at Kagome and then asked,

"Minato who is she?"

"This is Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya put down Ai and walked over to Kagome and took her hand and said,

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Kagome."

Kagome was now getting very uncomfortable as Jiraiya stared at her and rubbed her hand in his.

"Kagome would you like to help me with my research for my books."

Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled her hand out of his and said,

"I'm sorry Jiraiya I can't….."

"But you must you are so beautiful."

Kagome began to back away from Jiraiya as he kept coming closer she could tell she was getting closer to the wall. She ducked around and ran behind Minato. Minato turned his head and looked down at Kagome. She was trembling and her eyes were wide as if she was remembering some horrible experience.

"Jiraiya please I really don't think Kagome wants to be apart of your 'novels'."

"Fine Minato I'll just have to get my research from somewhere else."

"I better not get any complaints from the bath house Jiraiya." Said Minato glaring at his former sensei

Jiraiya just gulped and then walked over and sat on the couch. Ai ran over to couch and sat next to her 'uncle toady'.

Minato and Kagome followed suit and sat on the couch across from Jiraiya. Minato watched as Kagome kept her eyes on down focused on her lap like in fear if she looked at Jiraiya should remember something awful.

"So Minato where did you find this girl?"

"On our mission we came across several grass ANBU were attacking her for revenge. One nearly killed her so I brought her to the hospital and I asked if she wanted to be my assistant and she said yes."

"Kagome why did the ANBU want revenge?" asked Jiraiya

Kagome didn't reply for she still had her eyes focused on her lap.

"I remember one of them saying she had killed one of there comrades." Said Minato

Jiraiya looked at Kagome closer and that's when he noticed the jewel around her neck.

"Kagome, where did you get that jewel?"

Kagome looked up slightly then back at the jewel around her neck but didn't respond. Jiraiya stood up and asked,

"Where did you get that jewel?"

Kagome only shrank back into the couch even more not looking up or replying. Jiraiya grabbed Kagome by the collar of her white hoari and pulled her up and said,

"Dammit where did you get this jewel tell me."

"Jiraiya that's enough! Put Kagome down now!" yelled Minato at his former sensei

Jiraiya let go of Kagome who collapsed onto her knees. Minato bent down next to Kagome who was pale as a ghost. He picked her up bridal style and turned to his sensei and said,

"I think we will be leaving now Sensei. Come on Ai."

Ai who had been watching everything unfold got of the couch with out questioning her brother and followed him out of the room. As she did she turned to face her 'uncle' and said,

"You made Big Brother angry. You hurt _his_ Kagome."

Ai then walked out of the room closing the door behind her and followed her brother out of the apartment building. They had been there longer than expected for it was already dark out. As they walked Kagome said,

"Minato I can walk."

"Are you sure."

"Hai."

Minato put Kagome down and she felt tug on her red pants. Kagome looked down to see Ai.

"Hai, Ai what is it?"

"I'm tired could you carry me Kagome."

Kagome just smiled and picked Ai up and began to carry her back to the tower followed by Minato. When they got to the tower Minato held the door open for Kagome and when she was in the building she led her up a flight of stairs to there apartment where they lived. When Kagome walked into the apartment it wasn't to fancy it had a kitchen and a small dining room, a living room, a few other rooms whose door were closed and then there was a stair case right next to the living room. Kagome followed Minato up the stair case to where the bedrooms were. Minato led Kagome to Ai's room. Kagome handed Minato Ai who had fallen asleep on the walk home. Kagome watched from the door as Minato's stroked his little sisters' hair as she slept.

"She looks a lot like you except for the green streaks in her hair."

"Ai got that from our mother. I wish she could have met out mother but she died giving birth and our father died about 2 months before Ai was born. I was only 10. So I took care of her."

"You did a good job she's so adorable."

"She is and soon she'll be graduating from the academy. Oh that's right let me show you to your room Kagome."

Minato got up and walked out of the room Kagome following him. He walked her down the hall and they came to a door when he opened it he revealed a room with light blue walls and red carpeting. There was a closet and several dressers and the bed looked like a queen size bed with bark blue blankets and pillows. Kagome turned to Minato and bowed and said,

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Minato. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem Kagome. You can stay here as long as you like."

Still bowing Kagome said,

"Good night, Minato."

"Night Kagome."

Kagome then closed the door while Minato went to his own room which happened to be across the hall. Kagome and Minato both soon fell asleep unaware of what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 Painful Memories

A/n I know that the Minato wasn't Kakashi's sensei while he was the Yondaime but in this story he is…..

Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated.

Chapter 3 Painful Memories

Kagome didn't sleep well that night she had terrible nightmares. Nightmares of a time she wish she could forget…she wished she could forget her past. At times she hated the fact that she was a priestess and she hated the damn jewel. Why did she have to be its guardian? She wished she had never met those people. They had only brought her pain and suffering especially him the one with the golden eyes and silver hair. He had brought her so much pain. She had finally gotten away from them but who knows if they would come after her hair. Could she count on Minato to help her? That she wasn't to sure about she could tell he was strong but they were stronger. She would have to leave the village soon because if she didn't then she was putting the life of every villager in danger. They would hunt her down to the ends of the earth.

Kagome awoke with a start from her nightmare panting hard with sweat all over her face. She had the same nightmare again for the 100th time since she had escaped from their clutches. She needed water.

Kagome got up out of bed and made her way down stairs in the darkness careful not to fall. She walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets and on the first try found a glass and then went over to the sink and filled it with water. She turned and leaned against the sink holding the glass in her hands. She took a few sips then brought it down from her face. She smiled back at the memory of Minato protecting her for Jiraiya. He kind of reminded of her of him before he changed. Kagome began to make her way back over to the stairs when something standing in the shadows caught her eye. She turned and when she saw who it was she screamed and dropped her glass on the floor.

-----------------

Minato awoke to a high pitch scream and the sound of glass breaking down stairs. The scream belonged to Kagome and that's all he needed to know. Minato jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to see Kagome on the floor backed up against a wall holding a bleeding hand and starring wide eyed with fright at the cloaked figure in front of her.

Minato ran to Kagome's side. As soon as he kneeled down next to her she threw her self into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Minato wrapped his arms around to protect her and then looked at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you? How did you get in my home?"

The figure said nothing but simply pulled off the cloak to reveal a man with long silver hair and silver dog ears and bright golden eyes dressed all in red staring back at him.

"My name is Inuyasha. Kagome come with me."

Kagome just shook her head and buried her face in Minato's bare chest for he was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

(….anyone wanna draw a picture of this scene for me?)

"Why do you want Kagome?"

"Because we need her and the jewel."

Minato turned to see a woman wearing a long black pants and black shirt which was mixed with pink.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sango I am a demon slayer. Now hand over Kagome."

"Never."

"You should do as your told human."

Minato turned again to see sitting on a counter a man dressed in white and blue with golden eyes and demon like ears and long flowing silver hair with a strange fur like thing around his shoulder.

"I Sesshomaru demand you to hand over the girl."

"Minato…"

Minato looked down at Kagome who slowly got up out of his arms and faced Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Please."

"Sorry Lady Kagome we can't do that."

Kagome whipped around to see a man dressed in dark blue robes standing next to Sango.

"M-Miroku."

"I see that you still remember me Kagome." The monk replied with a devious look on his face

"Why can't you all just leave me alone after what you all did to me?"

"Kagome, why can't leave you alone especially not in this world." Said Sesshomaru

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

As Kagome screamed this the jewel around her neck began to glow and so didn't her body. Four separate beams shot out from her body toward the four intruders. The beams hit them and then shot back into Kagome's body as the intruders disappeared. The light soon disappeared and Kagome swayed a bit before collapsing face first onto the floor. Luckily for her Minato caught her.

"Big Brother?"

Minato turned to see Ai standing on the stairs rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Big Brother what was that noise."

"It was nothing Ai now go back to sleep."

Ai did as she was told and went back up stairs to her room. Minato then picked up the unconscious Kagome and carried her back up to her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He then pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in it.

----Next Morning----

When Kagome awoke she felt her hand gasping something. She looked over to see a sleeping Minato with his head on the bed and his hand in hers. Kagome's just smiled but then cringed remembering the events of last night. They had found her….the rest of them would probably come after her soon. She didn't want that. She had to get out of this place as soon as possible. Kagome quietly slipped out of bed and looked out the window. It was barely dawn.

"_Perfect."_ She thought

Kagome quietly left the room and went down stairs. She grabbed a small blanket that was on a couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. She then left the apartment. She quickly ran through the streets of Konoha to the gate. She walked straight through the gate. The guards acknowledged but didn't do anything. As soon as she was out of site of the guards she ran. She had to get away from Konoha because if she stayed she would put everyone who lived there in danger.

----3 hours later Konoha----

Minato awoke to feel his hand empty he remembered having Kagome's hand in his. When he sat up he was shocked to see Kagome gone. He rushed down stairs to find Ai making her self breakfast. Everything looked fine but then he noticed that one of the blankets was gone. Minato ran out of the apartment and toward the gate. Lucky for him they hadn't changed the watches it yet. When he arrived he asked,

"Guards, has a girl with black hair come through here?"

The two sentries looked at each other and one replied,

"About 3 hours a girl with black hair and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders dressed like a priestess went through the gate."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Both guards just looked at each and then back at there leader who ran off through the gate.

----Kagome----

Kagome was about 3 or 4 miles away from the village. She had finally stopped to rest. She had been running non stop for the past three hours. She had to get even farther but she couldn't run any more. Her legs gave and she collapsed onto the ground leaning up against a rock.

"I wonder what Minato is doing."

"He's wondering why you left."

Kagome jumped to her feet and whirled around to see Minato the real Minato standing a few feet away from her.

"H-how."

"I'm a ninja I can use my chakra any way I want…."

Before Minato could say anything else Kagome took off running into the woods.

"Kagome!"

Minato began to run after her because he knew what was that way. What lay ahead of her was a huge cliff.

Kagome ran blindly through the forest she had to get away from him. She kept running not knowing she was headed toward a cliff.

"Kagome!"

Kagome could hear Minato getting closer to her but as he called out to her she screamed. For right in front of her was a cliff that she was tittering on the edge of. She tired to turn around to go back but soon found herself falling forward.

Everything seemed move in slow motion as Kagome fell forward and as Minato appeared and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

As soon as her grabbed her wrist everything happened to fast. Kagome was pulled back and hit Minato and they both went flying back onto the ground. As soon as Kagome recovered from the shock she got up and was about to start running again when Minato grabbed her wrist.

"Don't."

Kagome didn't move. She didn't look at him….she didn't want him to see the tears that were running down her face.

"Kagome look at me."

Kagome didn't turn she didn't do anything she could barely speak because the tears were choking her.

"Minato let me go…"

"No. Kagome look at me."

Kagome finally turned to him and saw him gasp when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Happy."

"Kagome I…."

"Minato please….let me go…."

"Why should I Kagome."

"Because….I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Why would I?"

"You saw them last night. They use to be my friends….they will do anything to get me and the jewel that I carry. Please if I stay then I will be putting the entire village in danger."

"Kagome I'm not going to let you go just so you can be hurt by them."

"Minato you just don't understand what they are capable of….they are frightening and brutal people and demons….and I learned that the hard way.…."


	4. Chapter 4 What they are capable of

A/n I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!

Also I'm updating before purefire16 sends more creepy messages

Sorry for grammar mistakes but is 1 am and I'm tired and about to go to bed.

Chapter 4 what they are capable of

"Then tell me what they are capable of?" asked Minato

"Those people….they will hunt me down to the ends of the earth. They kill without mercy. If an innocent gets in there way they will kill them and I learned that the hard way when they killed my family all for a jewel."

"What jewel is that Kagome?"

"It is called the Shikon no Tama and it is this jewel that I wear around my neck. This jewel will one day kill me for those who guard this jewel will undoubtedly killed by those who seek it."

"Those people who attacked last night were once my friends but when we finally found all the pieces of this jewel they turned on me. They all turned on me one by one and when I escaped to my family they followed and slaughtered them all. Including my younger brother. Minato please let me go. If I stay here it will only endanger the entire village. I don't want that. I don't want to see people killed because of me."

"Kagome, nothing like that will happen. I will put the village guards on high alert. No one will hurt you alright."

"But Minato."

"No buts Kagome. You are coming back to the village."

Kagome sighed in defeat and followed Minato back to the village all the while playing with the jewel that was around her neck. When they got back to they were greeted by Ai, who ran into Kagome's arms and said, "Kagome-chan I missed."

"I'm sorry Ai. I just had to go for a little walk."

The little girl studied Kagome for a minute and then smiled and said, "Okay because if you left big brother would be sad."

Kagome was little taken aback by this. "So where do you want to go Ai?" asked Kagome

"Can we go get some ramen?"

"Alright I don't see why not."

Minato then watched as Kagome carrying Ai walked off toward Ichiarku's Ramen shop. Minato then made his way toward the Hokage Tower. The Village Elders would have his head if he didn't get some paper work done.

As Minato walked back toward the tower Jiraya caught up with him.

"Minato, I sensed strange chakra at your home last night is everything alright?" asked the pervy sage

"To be honest Jiraya I really don't know anymore." said Minato

"How about you explain to me when we get to the office."

Minato just nodded and the two walked in silence until they reached the Hokage Tower. Once the two men were in seat Jiraya asked, "So Minato tell me."

"Well you see last night these people someone how broke into my apartment. They were after Kagome and that jewel she has around her neck."

"The Shikon no Tama."

"Yes but how do you know about it Sensei?"

"I will tell you after you tell me about these intruders."

"Right from what I saw two were demons, one named Inuyasha and the other Sesshomaru. Then there was a woman named Sango who called her self a demon slayer, and then there was a monk called Miroku who Kagome seemed especially afraid of."

"Ah, so it's those four. Then there are more than just them."

"Sensei who are these people. How do you know of the jewel that Kagome wear's around her neck?"

"Minato you of all people should know of the story of the Feudal Fairytale."

"You mean the one of the girl who fell through a well to a land five hundred years in the past and went on a journey and fell in love with a half demon."

"Yes, that story is in fact a true story. It may have been written 500 years ago but the story is very much not over. You see the jewel in that story that the girl is on a journey for is the Shikon no Tama. Demons in this day an age are few and far between but they do exist. But they were most prominent 500 years in our past. Those people you told me about Minato are the very same people who are talked about in the story a Feudal Fairytale."

"But if they lived 500 years ago how are they here."

"If Kagome is the girl in that story then where ever she is from there is a well that connects the worlds and they must have come through and if those four have come through then there must be others. For the girl had many allies as well as enemies and if her allies have turned on here then it will be necessary for you to heighten the guard around the village."

"Sensei I have another question. What is the Shikon no Tama exactly?"

"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that can grant the user one wish and can give the user either human or demon unlimited strength and mobility. It was created over 1,000 years ago by the Miko Midoriko who after battling demons for days on end destroyed the demon by binding the demon's soul with her own killing them both. Within the jewel are the souls of Midoriko and the demons. The souls in the jewel still battle today. But the most important thing is the jewel must remain purified. If the jewel falls into evil hands it will become sullied."

"Sensei who else would want the jewel from the other era."

"There are many people. There is the demon Naraku who wants the jewel. But there is also the dead priestess Kikiyo. Minato I want you to keep a close eye on Kagome. If the stories are correct the named Inuyasha was the half demon she fell in love and the dead priestess Kikiyo was his former lover. Minato never betray Kagome for it may bring back memories. I better get going I'm meeting Sarubtobi for lunch."

Minato simply nodded and watched as Jiraya left. After Jiraya left Minato went to his desk and began to work on some paper work all the while thinking about Kagome.

* * *

Kagome and Ai sat in Ichiraku's ramen shop. Ai was the only one eating for Kagome was not hungry. Her mind was still on her former friends. Anyone in the village was a target. What she needed at this moment was bow and arrow so if they ever came she could just shoot them. But that would only work on Inuyasha if she subdued him with the necklace. Miroku would probably try and getting by threatening to use his wind tunnel. The only way around that is if Naraku showed up with those damn hell bee's of his.

Kagome sighed and turned to look at Ai who was slurping away her ramen. She was such an adorable little girl, and that was the reason she didn't want to stay. There were children like her….like Sota that could be killed if her former allies and her enemies decided to attack. These people could handle ninja's but they couldn't handle demons. As Kagome was turning her head back she saw something in the corner of her eye floating down an alley. It was a soul collector. She recognized the pale green snakes anywhere.

Kagome jumped up from her seat startling the person next to her and Ai.

"Ai, stay here!" yelled Kagome as she began to run towards the alley

Ai just blinked as she watched Kagome run across the street towards the alley. Ai then finished her ramen and hopped down and began to run toward the Hokage Tower to find his brother.

* * *

Kagome ran chasing the soul collector down alley after alley. She knew that clay whore was somewhere in the village it was certain. She had to get her out of here before something happened. Kagome soon found her self at by the forest again. She could see the soul collector floating into the forest and she continued the chase. After running for several minutes through the forest. She came into a clearing and in the center of the clearing stood a woman with long flowing black hair wearing a traditional miko outfit. The woman had an arm stretched out petting the head of the soul collector. When the woman turned to see an out of breath Kagome she smiled and said,

"Hello, Kagome long time no see."

"I wish I could say the same, Kikiyo. Why are you here?"

"Why such a silly question you should know why I'm here. I'm here for the jewel and your life." said Kikiyo as she pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Kagome, "Now I believe it is time for you to die."

A/n I'm ending there. So Kikiyo has decided to make her appearance. So Jiraya knows what the Shikon no Tama is. What is going to happen next will Kikiyo kill Kagome and what is Minato going to do when Ai tells him Kagome ran off leaving her at a Ramen Shop. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and I hopefully will update soon.


End file.
